


irregularities

by yamagusheep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Menstruation, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamagusheep/pseuds/yamagusheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is always there. He doesn't plan on leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	irregularities

**Author's Note:**

> based on my own experiences (not the boyfriend part tho lmao) and i felt i needed more transvolleys in my life

It was routine at this point.

Yamaguchi would call Tsukishima, his boyfriend, crying and whimpering in pain, asking him to come over and help him clean up. Honestly, Yamaguchi hated getting his period.

It had been six months since his last period. He had absolutely no idea when it would come again, and it often ranged from two to six months. Each time, Yamaguchi would wake up with horrible cramps and in a pool of blood, and tears would automatically well up at the corners of his eyes. If his mom wasn't home, and she often wasn't, he would call Tsukishima right away to help clean up the sheets and possibly buy him more tampons and pads. And now, he was in the situation he still wasn't all that familiar with.

"Tsukki," he cried into the phone, "um, can you bring some tampons and pads, please?" Yamaguchi was stuck on the toilet, hunched over and trying to take deep breaths. It hurt to move, and getting to the shower was his plan once he was off the phone with Tsukishima.

There was rustling on Tsukki's end, and a soft, "Do you have any for the time being?" 

There was an affirmative noise from Yamaguchi.

"Okay. Hold on, Yamaguchi, I'm coming over and I'll pick some up once we get you cleaned up, okay?"

Another affirmative from Yamaguchi.

"I'm on my way."

\--

Yamaguchi was in the shower when Tsukishima got there. Unfortunately, the brunet wasn't anything but a little ball of searing pain sitting in the shower.

"Yamaguchi," Tsukishima called out once in the boy's room, looking at how bad it was this time. He made his way into the bathroom and found the sink filled with Yamaguchi's underwear sitting in it, and the boy still in the shower. "Yamaguchi," Tsukishima repeated, grabbing a tampon from the bathroom shelf.

"Yeah?" the freckled boy whispered, lifting his head. Their relationship as boyfriends wasn't new, and they were familiar with each other, but Yamaguchi was still wary about exposing his body to his boyfriend, and Tsukishima was very accepting of that. Though, the blond boy had known about his menstruation problems and had always attempted to help him, and at that point, Yamaguchi, during this rough almost-two-weeks, didn't put enough effort into avoiding showing himself to Tsukishima.

"Can I open the shower door?" he asked weakly, feeling bad for his boyfriend who must be in awful pain. The boy had described it as if knives were ripping through him followed by searing heat and twisting pain in his abdomen and lower stomach.

"Yeah," Yamaguchi breathed, and the shower door clicked open. Tsukishima stood way above him, tampon in hand. He took it gratefully from his hand. Routinely, Tsukishima turned away and waited for Yamaguchi to do his thing. When he was finished, Tsukishima gave him a towel and helped dry the boy off, picking him up carefully. (Luckily he was strong enough and tall enough to do so.) Yamaguchi held onto him, taking deep breaths as Tsukishima set him at the foot of his bed and fetched clean clothes for him.

"I'll get you a pad in a second, and after, I'll change your sheets, okay?" Yamaguchi nodded, rubbing his temples. His head was spinning and he felt like hell.

It was a few minutes before Tsukki came back with a pad, a bottled water, and Advil. Yamaguchi gave him a weak smile, grateful for how Tsukki always knew what to do. He took the the bottled water and Advil, downing the small pills quickly. "Here, I'll change your sheets while you do this," Tsukishima said, gesturing to the pad that was in his hand.

Yamaguchi nodded and took it to the bathroom, where he took his sweet time getting things done. It hurt to move at all. By the time he came out, dressed in a hoodie and some boxers, and face dried of his tears, his sheets were changed and the bed was being made. The blond glanced over at Yamaguchi and patted the bed.

"Lie down. Where's your rice bag?"

"It's in the kitchen, on the shelf. You'll see it," Yamaguchi replied quietly as he sat down on his bed, clenching his jaw in pain. Tsukki nodded, tucked the boy in quickly, and went to heat up his rice bag. It normally eased any minor cramps.

The first time Yamaguchi had his period this badly, Tsukishima asked why he wasn't on the pill yet. Yamaguchi didn't really understand, either, but his mom refused to put him on it. She had told him that he was healthy enough to not worry and that it would regulate itself eventually. Unfortunately, Yamaguchi hadn't seen any regularity in the past two years since it started. Yamaguchi kept his hands over his face, taking deep breaths as he tried to will away the pain. Tsukishima walked into his room and laid the hot rice bag over his lower stomach, announcing his presence. The boy lying down uncovered his eyes that were watering again.

"Will you... can we please cuddle?" Yamaguchi scooted over on the bed, obviously expecting the bespectacled boy to accept, and he did. He stripped of his jeans (who ever cuddled in jeans?), quietly climbed over Yamaguchi, careul to not hurt him, and slipped into the covers between the wall and the brunet. He turned so his back was pressed against the wall and an arm was draped over his boyfriend.

A soft smile was made of Yamaguchi's lips and said boy turned to face Tsukishima, keeping a hand on his rice bag to keep it in place. He craned his neck and kissed the blond gently, their legs entangling beneath the sheets.

Tsukishima's hand that was on his stomach moved to card through Yamaguchi's locks, a serene smile on the former's face. The same hand moved to caress Yamaguchi's face and their lips met in a soft kiss.

"Thank you, Tsukki," the brunet whispered, resting his head on the blond's chest.

They remained in silence for a while, though often Yamaguchi would move and readjust himself to (hopefully) rid of any cramps.

Tsukishima would always be there to help Yamaguchi, and he didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. 


End file.
